


Put your head on my shoulder

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Baking is not exactly a skill in the household, F/M, My little cuties, but let the peps do what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Key began singing along to the song, and started ushering John to do the same.
Relationships: John/ Deputy Key
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile? I know, but living out my fantasies in the sims between these 2 is time consuming.
> 
> Side note: stream phases by Chase Atlantic please and thank you.

A global pandemic spreads around the world like wildfire?  
Is this the collapse that Joseph was preaching all along?

John didn't really care, he was trapped inside with the love of his life.

It was 4:21 P.M and there was almost nothing to do.  
Either sit on their laptops,  
re-watch GOT for 504th time in the past 4 months, or bake.  
Baking was not a option for John unless he had to, which was almost never.

But Deputy Key was not taking no for an answer.

"C'mon John we can listen to music and make delish treats that we can snack on for days!" She said with excitement in her voice

"You know damn well I can't cook." John said with particularly no interest

"I do in fact know you can't cook, but this isn't a request this time."

"What are you gonna do if I don't help bake with you?"

She was working the gears in her head to think of something snarky to say.

"I'll stick a bunch of explosives inside your model plane room and proceed to blow it up with no remorse."

Now this was a difficult situation,  
because she almost always has a sarcastic and jokingly tone of voice and manner.  
So John didn't really know if she was joking, or being serious.

"Okay fine, I'll help. But I'm controlling the music."

"Deal." She said with giddiness in her voice

John connected to the tiny Bluetooth speaker and proceeded to put his music on shuffle.

The first song to come on is Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anka

Key began singing along to the song, and started ushering John to do the same.

She danced along smoothly and gracefully,  
whilst putting the ingredients into the mixing bowl or grabbing ingredients.

John never and never will dance even if his favorite song was playing,  
he would just stand there as stiff as a brick.

She started moving towards John,  
while still gracefully dancing in such a manner,  
that John was weak in his knees

She started making him dance with her like they were at prom.  
To hell with the baking, it can wait for a moment.

It was like they were both teenagers at their first prom.

They softly continued to sing along,  
and as she actually put her head on his shoulder,  
it was like they didn't live in the real world,  
John and dep were lost in the words of the song,  
and when it ended they stood there in a loving embrace that felt like it lasted centuries.


End file.
